


Untitled Story

by almic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Gen, Horror, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almic/pseuds/almic
Summary: Technoblade and his adopted son Tubbo visit Mom for Christmas. For mysterious reasons, Techno starts having strange visions and loses his mind.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Untitled Story

A door slammed in the distance. Moments later, a gust of cold air blew over Techno's face. Once again, he chose wrong. Tears started to roll down his face, and that same dread came over him as it always had. Closing his eyes, he wondered when this nightmare would be over.  _ When would Tubbo wake him up, begging him to go see the presents beneath the tree? _ He curled his toes, feeling the stiff concrete beneath his sore, bare feet, and imagined it was the soft cream carpet of the living room. Techno touched his bare chest, attempting to warm himself to make it easier to remember the hugs Tubbo gave him each morning.  _ This is just a nightmare. _

Techno was staring at the alarm clock for a few minutes. Once it read 9:48, he turned over and realized he'd been awake for some time. Sitting up, he looked back to the clock on the nightstand, it read 10:12.  _ I should probably get out of bed now _ , he thought. He pulled on the socks from yesterday, which had been left on the floor next to the bed. It was snowing outside, and the sun was slightly reflected by the wet pavement below. A perk of living on the second level was that you could look from the window and watch the sky from your bed. There were no cracked streets or busted cars or broken people to ruin the view. Glancing back at the clock, it read 10:30, and Techno finally stood and walked out of the room in his gym shorts.

The sweet smell of pancakes reached his nose before he made it to the top of the stairs. Looking down, he heard the faint sound of whatever news channel his Mom usually watched, the people droning about weather. He cracked a slight smile, and jogged down the stairs, the wood feeling a little warmer than he remembered.

"I was wondering when the smell might get you out of bed," joked his mother.

"Good morning, Dad!" said Tubbo, with a full mouth.

"Good morning to you, too. Mom, I was supposed to be making pancakes this morning."

"You were supposed to have it ready before 10:30, and you weren't down here so I went ahead and got things started. I have your plate right here."

The woman flipped a pancake onto a plate, completing the stack of four. She pushed it to the left and reached forward to grab the bowl of batter. Techno stepped in and pulled the batter towards himself, and nudged the full plate back to his mother. She smiled and, knowing she would lose the argument, collected the pancakes and mosied over to the dinner table.

"Next time you should just wake me up, I was actually looking forward to making breakfast for you guys."

"Oh hush, I know you were just looking forward to pancakes. And, Tubbo here couldn't wait another second for you to wake up." His mother sat next to Tubbo at the table, but not without properly messing up the young boy's hair.

Tubbo attempted to fix his hair as he took a final bite, "I said I could wake you up! But grandma said we should let you get your 'beauty sleep.' She said you needed it." Techno chuckled, not at the joke his mother made, but that Tubbo was blissfully unaware of what he'd just repeated. The woman gave Tubbo a smile and moved the top pancake from her stack to Tubbo's plate. He didn't seem to notice this, and simply went to add more blueberry syrup to the fluffy cake.

"That's very kind of you to let me sleep in, but really, just wake me up next time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very long story, so buckle in.


End file.
